


Coming First

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois and Clark play a game with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming First

TITLE: COMING FIRST  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: PG-13  
WORD COUNT: 1521 .  
SET POST SEASON 10 with references to Season 1, X-ray. Season 2 Red  
SUMMARY: Lois and Clark play a game with interesting results.

~*~

Clark and Lois were actually taking the night off for once, no sources calling and no patrol. Clark had even switched off his communicator. If the world was in peril, Bart was going to come to get him. Otherwise, the rest of the Justice League was covering for him. They were not planning some big romantic evening though just ice cream, popcorn, the couch, and some DVD's.

The movie they were watching turned out to be boring. Nevertheless, they still lay there feeding each other popcorn and kissing in between. Lois was stretched out on top of Clark. "Do you want to play firsts?" Lois asked.

Clark asked, "Firsts?"

"You know, like when was the first time you watched porn; that kind of stuff."

"Oh, okay, I was about eleven, I was at Pete's, he wanted to show me a documentary he'd just watched about cars or something. Anyway, Pete thought he'd left it set up in the VCR and he just pressed play. These naked women popped up onscreen, so we just sat down and watched it all. Pete wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks afterwards, how about you?"

Lois was surprised she thought Clark would be more bashful about this sort of thing.

"I was about thirteen. I spied on some soldiers at the barracks. I saw more than I bargained for. Okay, next question, when was the first time you got drunk? Mine was with Wes Keenan."

"You know when he got drunk for the first time Lois, but the first time I tried alcohol I was watching baseball with my dad. He caught me trying to have a sip of his beer. I thought he would be angry with me but instead he told me have a taste. It was horrible I almost spat it out and he just laughed. I think he wanted me to see it wasn't worth it."

"I miss your dad, Smallville."

"So do I, Lois"

"Okay, okay first kiss? You know mine was with Wes again"

"That's easy it was Chloe."

Lois asked, "With tongue?"

"... Tina Greer"

"Who the hell's Tina Greer?"

"A bone morpher pretending to be Lana…"

"Eww, next subject, first time you had oral sex?"

"I was fifteen, I was high on red kryptonite, her name was Jessie she was a new student."

"Was it you on her or her on you?"

"It was both, on the hood of Lex's red Ferrari!"

"Oh, my god, did Lex ever find out?"

"If he did he never said anything!”

"Mine was Bobby Smith. It was prom night, we were drinking; he lasted about five seconds and then passed out! The obvious next question is first time you had full sex but I already know the answer. You were eighteen with Lana."

“Why are you getting to ask all the questions?”

Lois smirked. “Okay, Smallville, what do you want to know?”

“I’m not sure I want to know anything.”

“Why, are you getting jealous, Smallville?”

“I just don’t like the thought of other men touching what’s mine!”

Lois chuckled. “What’s yours?”

Clark’s eyes glance down her body. “Yes!”

Lois felt a thrill go through her body. Clark didn’t normally let people see this possessive side. She tried to provoke him. “Don’t you want to know about my first time, Smallville?”

Clark’s jaw tensed. “The only first time of yours that counts, was with me!”

At first, Lois felt great, his reaction was what she had counted on, but then a sense of melancholy came over her.

~*~

“Lois, honey, what’s wrong?” Clark asked worriedly.

Clark cupped her cheek and made her look at him. “Lo, what’s the matter?”

Lois felt foolish for making him worry for nothing. She tried to smile but it came out broken.

“If you don’t tell me, I will go on strike and you will have to get your own coffee and maple doughnuts!”

Lois sighed; he could be mean when he wanted to be. She had to tell him now. She buried her head in his chest. “You will think I’m silly or crazy.”

“I already think you’re crazy, Lois, tell me anyway.”

“I just realised that, our first time together is really the only first, I can claim as mine.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, everyone else had one of your important first times. You said, Chloe was your first kiss ever and she saw the fortress first! Lana was your first love and the first woman you slept with. You proposed and married Alicia Baker first.”

“Lo, you know I was drugged.”

“I know, Smallville, but it happened. Your friend Pete was the first person you confided in, you told Jimmy you were the Blur first. Lex was the first person you saved; hell Lionel knew all your secrets first. God, how many firsts did your Mom and Dad have!”

“Lois!”

“God, I’m sorry, Clark, I can’t be jealous of your parents, but I don’t come anywhere near first in any of those things!”

Clark started to shift underneath her. He manoeuvred them until they were sitting up face to face. He stroked her cheek, shook his head, and smiled softly at her. “You don’t get it, do you?”

Lois pressed her lips together. Her eyes cast downwards.

“Almost everything you have listed was out of my own control. When Chloe kissed me, actually, every time Chloe ever kissed me, she always made the move on me; I never initiated any of them. And I never took Chloe to the fortress either, she used to find her own way there.”

Lois smiled, “Chloe can be persistent.”

When I proposed and married Alicia on red kryptonite, it was to get her into bed; otherwise it would never have happened.”

“You had already gotten me into your bed, when you proposed to me!”

Clark licked his lips. “Yes, I had and I couldn’t let you go after that!” Clark cleared his throat. “You are going to be the first woman, I’m ever actually going to introduce as my wife! You are the person I can be happy with Lois. You love every part of me equally!”

“I do, Smallville.”

Clark beamed at her.

“I told Pete my secret to prevent him from telling everyone about my spaceship. I told you because I wanted you to know”

Lois reached out and took Clark’s hand.

Jimmy wasn’t the first person I told I was the Blur, it was you, but I had to go back in time and change things!”

“I saved Lex first because he hit me with his car and we were both in the water and I couldn’t let anyone die not when I could help them. You were the first person I saved as Superman, though!”

Lois grinned.

“Lionel knew facts about the traveller that’s all. You, Lois know everything about me, Clark Kent. I can let you in Lo, I feel safe sharing my hopes and fears with you, and you are always there when I need a shoulder to cry on.”

Lois squeezed Clark’s hand. She remembered that first night, when he had come back from a fire at an apartment block. He hadn’t been able to save everyone; a little girl had died in his arms. He had wandered in so lost and he had broken down and cried in Lois’s arms.

“You were the first person I took flying with me.”

Clark arose off the couch and then he was stood there in his uniform. He held out his hand. “Fly with me, Lois!”

She stood and took his hand.

~*~

They were floating above the Daily Planet, their feet inches away from the top of the spinning globe. Even up here, she felt safe in his arms. “What are we doing up here, Clark?”

“Do you want to be the first person ever to be kissed on top of the world?”

Lois laughed and Clark smiled. “Do you?” he asked again.

“Yes!”

Clark cupped her head with his hand, he looked her straight in the eyes as he moved forward, both their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met. Clark’s soft lips brushed against Lois’s, he kissed her so softly, so reverently, with so much love.

Lois choked up with emotion. “Clark.”

Clark smiled gently at her, he took her hand and placed it over his heart. “You come first in here, Lois, in my heart. That’s the only first that really matters.”

Lois nodded and smiled, a stray tear trickled down her cheek. Clark wiped it away with his thumb. “Are you okay?”

Lois smiled. “This was supposed to be a quiet night in; we have a load more DVD’s to watch.”

“Is that what you want to do? We can go wherever or do anything you want! Just name it.”

Lois kissed Clark then, “I just want to be with you. It doesn’t matter what we do. Let’s go home, Smallville.”  
  
  
The end 


End file.
